


Portrait Sans Chapeau De Feutre Gris

by Silivrenelya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Museums, Artist Ben, First Meetings, Fluff, Journalist Hux, KitseyBarbours, M/M, Première rencontre, Soft Kylux, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Et sinon, tu demandes souvent aux inconnus que tu croises si tu peux les dessiner ? » demande-t-il sur un ton plus séducteur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fixe Ben et sourit lorsque celui-ci relève la tête, surpris. Ses yeux sombres s'agrandissent légèrement.</p><p>L'étonnement passé, le brun se recompose rapidement. Il hésite un instant, le crayon frémissant au-dessus de sa feuille, et sa réponse est accompagnée d'un petit sourire :</p><p>« Seulement ceux qui sont mignons. » flirte-t-il timidement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait Sans Chapeau De Feutre Gris

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [portrait without grey felt hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486650) by [kitseybarbours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitseybarbours/pseuds/kitseybarbours). 



> [/!\ L'autoportrait en question. /!\](http://vangoyourself.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Self-portrait-with-grey-felt-hat-844x1024.jpg)

*

« Celui-là te ressemble. »

Au début, Hux ne se rend pas compte que l'homme s'adresse à lui. Il est conscient que la galerie est presque vide, mais, plongé dans sa contemplation du portrait, il ignore inconsciemment cette voix qu'il ne connaît pas, et continue de regarder le tableau, impassible. Il remarque vaguement que l'homme ne reçoit aucune réponse.

Puis, après un moment :

« Il te ressemble. »

Encore cette voix, plus proche à présent, juste à côté de lui. Hux fronce les sourcils, surpris : alors c'est vraiment à lui qu'on s'adresse. Légèrement abasourdi, il se tourne et découvre un homme à ses côtés, grand et sombre, des cheveux longs rassemblés distraitement en un chignon lâche. Nez proéminent, grands yeux, lèvres pleines – Hux ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie.

« Pardon ? » demande-t-il doucement. Le plan du musée se froisse dans sa main.

L'inconnu lui offre timidement un sourire en biais, avant de répondre :

« Van Gogh. » Il montre le tableau que Hux était en train de contempler : _Autoportrait au chapeau de feutre gris_ , Van Gogh, 1887. « Il te ressemble. Ou plutôt, tu lui ressembles. »

L'homme n'est pas néerlandais, ça, Hux en est certain : son accent sonne naturellement américain. C'est donc un touriste, comme lui. En cette fin d'après-midi bruineuse d'un mardi d'avril, le Rijksmuseum est silencieux. Bizarrement, ils sont seuls dans cette galerie, à part une femme qui parle d'un tendre allemand au bébé accroché à sa poitrine, et l'agent de sécurité au turban, l'air sympathique à côté de la porte.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » demande Hux, confus. Il se recule légèrement de la peinture et la scrute, les joues rosissantes : il peut sentir le regard de l'homme sur lui alors qu'il examine le tableau. Le rouquin se mord la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas... »

« Si, je te jure. » lui assure l'inconnu. Il lui lance un autre sourire, aimable et maladroit, comme s'il n'avait lui-même pas l'habitude d'en faire. Il hésite un instant avant de poursuivre : « Euh... Je voulais te demander... » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et interrompt sa propre tirade : « Enfin, déjà, je suis content que tu ne sois pas Néerlandais, ou Français, ou Suédois ou quoi, parce que sinon j'aurais jamais pu te parler– enfin bref, je voulais te demander... » il coupe court à ses bredouillements avant de lancer timidement : « Est-ce que je peux te dessiner ? »

Hux cligne des yeux : « Me dessiner ? »

Son interlocuteur acquiesce. Il montre un carnet de croquis qui était, Hux ne le remarque que maintenant, coincé sous son bras et accompagné d'une boîte de crayons.

« Je suis étudiant en Arts. Je viens au musée de temps en temps pour dessiner les œuvres, ou certaines personnes que je croise. » déclare-t-il avant de regarder le roux d'un œil presque navré : « Avec leur permission, bien sûr. Est-ce que– euh, ça t'irait ? »

On n'avait jamais demandé à Hux de le _dessiner_ auparavant. Il n'est pas bien sûr de connaître le protocole, si protocole il y a. Il regarde autour de lui : l'allemande et son bébé ont disparu, et le garde à la porte est debout, les mains dans le dos et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il se re-concentre sur l'Américain, puis acquiesce : « D'accord, oui. »

Un large sourire fend les traits marqués de l'inconnu : « Yes ! Super. Merci ! » s'exalte-t-il, tout embarras oublié. « Sérieux, j'avais vraiment peur que tu dises non ! »

Hux lui rend son sourire, surpris et flatté. « Donc, euh... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« T'as juste à t'asseoir là, sur ce banc, » commence-t-il en gesticulant, « et moi je m'occupe du reste. »

Hux s'assoit. Il pose son sac en cuir à côté de lui et enlève son Nikon de son cou. Il reste assis, immobile, pendant que l'Américain s'installe : celui-ci s'assoit par terre, en tailleur, légèrement voûté, et son air dégingandé a soudain quelque chose d'enfantin. Son carnet, retourné, est ouvert sur une page blanche. Son matériel, déposé sur le sol. Il lève les yeux vers Hux :

« Regarde moi, » demande-t-il simplement. Le rouquin tourne légèrement la tête. « Baisse un peu le menton. Un poil plus vers la gauche. Lève les yeux. Voilà. » le dirige-t-il. Il hoche la tête, satisfait, avant de reprendre : « T'occupe pas de tes mains, juste, laisse-les normales, détendues. Tes jambes aussi. Je m'arrête à tes épaules de toute façon. »

Pas sûr de savoir comment se détendre sur commande, Hux croise les jambes au niveau de ses chevilles et les range sous le banc. Il laisse reposer ses mains sur ses genoux, avec le sentiment de prendre la pose alors qu'on lui a demandé le contraire.

« Ça va comme ça ? » demande-t-il.

Du coin de l’œil, il peut voir le garde les regarder, et sent son visage se réchauffer.

« Nickel. Bouge plus. » répond l'Américain en acquiesçant.

« OK. »

Le brun se penche sur la boîte en fer contenant ses crayons. Il en pique un d'une main habile, le lève pour l'inspecter, hoche la tête, puis commence à dessiner.

Sa main ondule, voltige d'un bout à l'autre de la page. Le carnet est incliné vers lui et non Hux, le rendant aveugle face au dessin qui prend forme. De là où il est, il peut seulement voir le brun lui jeter des coups d’œil furtifs, et deviner les coups de crayons qui donneront naissance à l’œuvre finale. _Et si c'est raté ?_ pense Hux pour la première fois, les yeux toujours fixés là où il faut. Mais il écarte bien vite cette pensée : _C'est pas grave. C'est... agréable._

« Et du coup, tu viens d'où ? » lui demande l'Américain. Celui-ci lève les yeux pour étudier un trait précis sur le visage de son modèle éphémère, avant de les rabaisser pour le retranscrire sur sa feuille. Il enchaîne : « Angleterre, je suppose ? »

« J'habite juste à l'extérieur de Londres. » confirme Hux en essayant de ne pas trop bouger ses lèvres. « Mais je suis né en Irlande. »

« Ah, ça explique la rousseur. » le brun rétorque en laissant se former un sourire en coin. « Et t'inquiète, tu peux parler. » lui assure-t-il. « J'essaie toujours de dessiner la bouche en premier, pour être gentil. Comme ça on peut parler tranquille après. »

« Merci. » dit Hux en relâchant un poil son visage. « Et toi ? Tu viens d'où ? »

« San Francisco. » répond immédiatement le brun. « Mais on a déménagé ici avec ma cousine pour l'été. Elle est photographe, et sa nouvelle expo démarre bientôt – ce soir, en fait – pour un ou deux mois. J'avais plus cours, donc j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. »

« Famille d'artistes. » commente Hux. Il se déplace imperceptiblement pour se gratter la cuisse. « Tu es déjà venu à Amsterdam ? »

« Première fois. Et toi ? » l'Américain lève le regard vers lui et plisse les yeux un moment, scrutant un quelconque détail avant de replonger sur sa feuille.

« Moi aussi. » répond le roux. « Je suis journaliste. Je devais écrire un article sur l'ouverture d'un restaurant, mais j'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, alors aujourd'hui je fais juste le touriste. »

« C'était comment ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Le restaurant. »

« Horrible. » répond le roux du tac au tac.

Le brun relève les yeux et laisse échapper un rire surpris : « Sérieux ? »

Hux commence à hocher la tête mais se fige en rougissant, coupable. L'Américain fait un mouvement de la main – « T'inquiète. » sourit-il.

« Ouais, c'était horrible. » répète-t-il en acquiesçant pour de bon. « Un genre de cuisine-moléculaire à la mords-moi-le-nœud, comme ça a l'air d'être la mode en ce moment, mais là, c'était encore pire. » Il grimace en y repensant.

« J'imagine, oui. » hoche le brun solennellement.

Ils replongent dans le silence pendant un moment. De là où il est assis, Hux a une vue imprenable sur l'autoportrait de Van Gogh. Il retourne à son inspection du tableau avec le sentiment que, maintenant qu'il a été comparé à lui, les yeux du peintre le scrutent, critiques. Effectivement, il pense voir certaines similitudes – ses yeux sont aussi d'un sarcelle changeant ; ses cheveux sont également d'un cuivre flamboyant ; il a laissé un peu pousser sa barbe ces derniers jours–

« T'es même habillé comme lui. » lance l'Américain, brisant le silence comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. L'interpellé sursaute :

« Vraiment ? » Il baisse le regard sur ses vêtements – une chemise crème Oxford sous un pull en laine bleu-marine – puis le relève vers le tableau. Van Gogh porte une veste bleue, une chemise blanche, et une cravate crème. Un frisson, et non des plus désagréables, court le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Wow, effectivement... » dit-il incrédule.

L'Américain lui lance un autre sourire, immense et transi : « Il te manque plus que le chapeau. » Il se re-penche sur son travail, ombrant quelque chose. « Même si t'es parfaitement bien sans. » ajoute-t-il un peu plus doucement, comme si Hux n'était pas censé entendre.

Celui-ci se mordille la lèvre et sent, encore une fois, son visage s'embraser. Le brun continue son dessin, insouciant, et Hux en profite pour le regarder plus en détails, dans l'espoir de dénicher ses pensées, comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demande-t-il soudain en réalisant qu'il ne savait toujours pas.

Sans lever les yeux de son calepin, l'Américain répond : « Ben Solo. Et toi ? Faudra que je lise tes articles. » ajoute-t-il, et Hux peut sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

« Brendon Huxley. Tu peux m'appeler Hux si tu veux. » offre-t-il.

« Enchanté, Hux. » déclare l'Américain – Ben – d'un ton sincère, les yeux relevés vers lui.

« De même, Ben. » sourit Hux, bien que le brun se soit déjà re-penché sur son travail.

Après quelques minutes de plus passées en silence, le roux continue, ragaillardi :

« Et sinon, tu demandes souvent aux inconnus que tu croises si tu peux les dessiner ? » demande-t-il sur un ton plus séducteur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fixe Ben et sourit lorsque celui-ci relève la tête, surpris. Ses yeux sombres s'agrandissent légèrement.

L'étonnement passé, le brun se recompose rapidement. Il hésite un instant, le crayon frémissant au-dessus de sa feuille, et sa réponse est accompagnée d'un petit sourire :

« Seulement ceux qui sont mignons. » flirte-t-il timidement.

« Ceux qui ressemblent à des œuvres d'art ? » le taquine Hux.

Ben acquiesce. Son sourire s'élargit et vient fendre son visage, qui a pris une légère teinte rosée : « T'as tout compris. »

Hux sourit.

Ils replongent dans le silence, mais cette fois c'est différent, plus intime, d'une certaine manière. L'Anglais s'accorde un moment pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées, ainsi que son regard, qui passe de l'autoportrait aux autres tableaux dans la salle, avant de revenir sur la tête baissée de Ben.

Paradoxalement, c'est un très bel homme, avec ses traits massifs et ses cheveux d'un noir Gothique, en désaccord avec sa voix (certes grave, mais douce, étrange même), et les nombreux grains de beauté constellant sa peau. Ses mains, l'une tenant le crayon et l'autre calant le carnet sur ses genoux, sont larges et rugueuses, mais leurs mouvements sont concis et étonnamment doux, comme si elles vénéraient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Son regard, lorsqu'il vient se reposer sur le visage du roux, évoque la même chose.

« Fini. » annonce Ben après quelques minutes. Ses yeux se plissent sous son sourire. Il griffonne rapidement sa signature, replace son crayon dans la boîte et se lève. « Tu veux voir ? » demande-t-il en montrant son calepin.

« Bien sûr. »

Le modèle brise sa pose et se déplace à côté du brun. Celui-ci incline le carnet pour qu'il puisse bien voir, et Hux laisse échapper une inspiration sonore lorsqu'il voit le dessin :

« Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? » est sa première réaction.

Ben acquiesce. Il baisse le regard avec une réserve enfantine. « Mh-hm. »

« La vache, » Hux examine le portrait, abasourdi. « C'est... Incroyable. On dirait vraiment lui. » Il lève les yeux vers le Van Gogh, puis les rabaisse vers son portrait.

« Vraiment toi, tu veux dire. » le corrige Ben.

« Oui. Ouais. Les deux, j'imagine. » répond-t-il bouche-bée, touché par le compliment. « Bon sang. T'es _vraiment_ doué. »

Et c'est la pure vérité. À l'aide de petits coups de crayons parfaitement soignés, il a su capturer l'intensité du style de Van Gogh, en y ajoutant sa touche personnelle, rendant l’œuvre unique. Les yeux du dessin – les yeux de Hux – brillent d'une intelligence qui diffère de l'air mélancolique sur la peinture, mais qui est révélée avec tout autant de maîtrise et d'émotion. Hux secoue faiblement la tête :

« Merci. »

« Tu veux le garder ? » offre Ben.

« Euh... Oui, absolument, mais – Tiens. » Hux ouvre son sac et le fouille à la recherche de son portefeuille. Mais le brun l'arrête en posant doucement une main sur son bras :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me payer. » lui dit-il. « En fait– » il s'arrête et se passe la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pleine et charnue, avant d'étirer un sourire embarrassé : « Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de faire ça, mais, euh, ce soir c'est le lancement de l'expo de Rey, et, mon invitation est pour deux personnes. Je n'ai pas amené d'invité à Amsterdam, donc, si ça te dit, peut-être..? »

« J'en serai ravi. » répond Hux. Leurs regards se croisent et il sourit au brun avant d'ajouter : « Mais seulement si je peux d'abord t'emmener dîner. »

Les yeux de Ben s'agrandissent sous une délicieuse surprise.

« Bien sûr. » réplique celui-ci avec un énième sourire – qui se transforme en sourire en coin, malicieux : « Tant que c'est pas au restaurant dont t'as parlé. »

Hux laisse échapper un rire.

« Non, promis. D'ailleurs, j'ai dit dans ma critique » – Il hausse les sourcils – « que ce n'était absolument pas l'endroit pour un rendez-vous. »

Ben baisse la tête, tout sourire : « Ça va alors, je suis rassuré. »

Avec grande précaution, il arrache le dessin et le tend au roux, qui le prend avec tout autant de respect. Il hésite un instant : il ne veut pas le plier et risquer de l'abîmer ou le frotter. Ben le remarque, et tire immédiatement un élastique de son poignet.

« Tiens. »

Hux sourit, reconnaissant, et roule le dessin. Il fait de la place dans son sac pour le mettre, et espère ardemment qu'il restera intact.

« À quelle heure il est, ce lancement ? » demande-t-il soudainement.

« Ça commence à vingt heures. » répond Ben, rapide mais appréhensif.

Le journaliste regarde sa montre – il est à peine plus de midi.

Le brun reste silencieux, sûrement dans l'attente d'un mot, d'un geste du roux. Et c'est ce qu'il fait : il lève les yeux et suggère aisément :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un repas de midi en plus d'un dîner ? »

L'adorable sourire en biais de Ben refait son apparition : « Je pense que je ne dirais pas non. »

Hux fait un mouvement de tête en direction de la porte : « On y va ? »

Ils quittent la galerie. Sur leur passage, le roux croise le regard pétillant de l'agent de sécurité. L'homme lève un pouce victorieux à son encontre, sans que le brun ne le remarque, et le journaliste répond immédiatement par le même geste, affublé d'un immense sourire.

Sur le seuil de la salle, Hux interrompt ses pas et regarde une dernière fois derrière lui, dans la direction du Van Gogh. _Merci_ , pense-t-il.

*

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH ! Traduction surprise !! :D
> 
> C'était trop tentant (et cuuuute) pour ne pas le faire. Sydni est vraiment une auteure exceptionnelle. Son style est concis, fluide, simple, beau et touchant. À l'instar de la fille derrière cette plume. *câlin*
> 
> Ce travail était un avant-goût d'autres traductions qui arriveront incessamment sous peu ! Je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur ! Mmmouah ! <3
> 
> -Sili


End file.
